Harry Potter and the arranged marriage
by Miss-Cody-James
Summary: When there is a sudden parental change of mind and a friendship will the two teens be forced to marry even against their will?
1. Marry Who!

"Damn! It took me almost a half hour to find the library!" A girl groaned as she entered the library.

Paige Matthews was one student that you would just about never see in the library. She didn't study...ever. She was a Gryffindor 6th year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right now it was the weekend, Saturday morning to be specific. And there was a Hogsmeades trip later that day; Paige has straight, bangless hair that goes down to her mid-back. Her hair is a deep dark brown color that matches her eyes perfectly. Today, she was wearing the school uniform, and Gryffindor robes. She hated the uniform but she wore it anyways. Despite the fact Paige was young; she had a tongue piercing, as well as a navel piercing. It really wasn't normal for a Hogwarts student to have them, but call her rebellious. She loved breaking rules and doing things that were strictly prohibited. She was fun long, energetic, and outgoing. Paige loved meeting new people; she was very friendly to them. Although Paige didn't have all good qualities, she was stubborn, strong willed, and quick tempered. If you made fun of her or any of her friends, you'd most likely get a punch in the face or maybe worse depending if she liked you or not. Paige looked around the library for any of her friends. Harry was already sitting in the library working on some homework right now. He was wearing the uniform as well, his tie was loosened and his shirt untucked. It wasn't in disrespect, of course, it was just to get comfortable.

The tapping of black mary-jane shoes, with a slight heel, could be heard in an empty corridor, as the person who wore them grew closer to their destination. There was a creak from the old library door as a young girl slowly entered. Well you really couldn't call her a girl anymore. She was more of a young woman after celebrating her fifteenth birthday. It was dark and eerie in the library; maybe because the librarian or maybe it was the bad lighting, either way, it was creepy. All the scariness of the place aside, it was the reason to be there that was much worst. One word, Professor Snape. Taking fifth year potions was no box of chocolates, especially with a three-foot essay due on Monday. A three-foot essay was not much for a final exam, but it was still early in the school year. Alas it is around noon, thus explaining the lack of people in the library. Most students were either sleeping or eating from the wonderful food served in the Great Hall. Back to our main point of the story, our young lady. The young women seemed to have spot a place to sit because a small smile spread across her face as she spotted our young Mr. Potter and his friend Miss Matthews. She walked over to them and sat down. Pulling her potion book out of her messenger bag, she opened it to a page on the Poly Juice Potion and set up her inkbottle. Pulling her quill and scroll, she let a soft sigh escape her slightly glossed lips. She had determination, a true sign of a dedicated Hogwarts student. Quickly brushing some loose strands of long, dirty blonde hair out of her pale blue, almost gray eyes. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was different. Radish earring hung from her ears and a butter beer bottle cork necklace dangled from around her fragile neck. Her unique sense of style also helped to distinguished the girl. Though it was true she was to wear her house's (Ravenclaw) robes, she had a way to make it her own just by how confidant she was and presented herself. Her slender body wore her dark gray skirt with pride. She added some knee high stockings, which was striped in blue and silver, her houses colors. The white oxford shirt buttoned up to a male's Ravenclaw tie and her robe hung open loosely over her body. The body in which she had grown into over the past few years and was no longer as gangly. There were curves to her body which showed she was nearing womanhood and her facial features were more mature looking, whether from past experiences, growing more mature or both, I could not say. Miss Luna Lovegood, one and only daughter of the "Quibblers" own editor. An editor, who had helped clear up some hazy communications between our own Mr. Potter and his public. Luna, herself, had also helped young Mr. Harry Potter and his friends, in dark times. Luna was just, should be say, loony. At least that is what some of her fellow peers perceived her as, though that wasn't quite it. It was more that she had different beliefs from the rest of them, but that is a different story. This is about the evils of homework or the benefits of having older friends.

"Hey guys" Paige said as she took her seat with Harry as Luna arrived. "I didn't know the library was so hard to find. I wish there was a map to this school," She said, in a serious tone. She really hadn't known where the library was.

Harry looked up at Paige then Luna. "Hey" he said with a grin, listening to Paige. "You couldn't find the library?" He asked, cocking his eyebrows. He wondered what Hermione would say if she heard Paige say that, it probably wouldn't be pretty.

Smiling and saying her hellos, Luna started to scribble some notes on her scroll as she heard what Paige had to say. Then laughter came out of the girls small body, a laugh that was rather annoying if I do say so myself. It was almost like a hyena's chuckle. You would know what this sounds like if you were so unlucky as to hear it.

Paige looked at Luna, pouting a bit. "Is it really that funny?"

Harry cleared his throat, trying desperately to hold back his laughter at his friend. "Well...you see...most people know where the library is, Paige" he told her.

Paige sighed, "Well I'm not most people," She said, folding her arms lightly. It was quite amazing that Paige passed all her classes. She was much more into Quidditch, being a chaser on the team.

Luna had stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was now starting to yell at her paper because she couldn't write an essay, "I hate Snape," she mumbled, the statement being total random.

Paige looked at Luna's paper, "Essay for Snape?" She questioned, reading over what she had down so far.

Harry looked at Luna as well, "How much did he assign? I bet he assigned almost 10ft, just to get you guys ready for your O.W.L.s" Harry said, obviously exaggerating on how much he'd assign them.

Luna looked at Paige, "yeah, of course. Leave it to him to ruin my weekend" she sighed. "At least its only three feet" she smirked to Harry. "So do you guys have dates for Hogsmeades" she asked. Suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a message in front of the three. Luna gave him a snack and he flew away. She picked up the envelope and studied it before handing it to Paige. "It's for you," she informed her.

Paige choked slightly, 'me? A date?" She scoffed at the thought. She didn't think a guy would come within ten feet of her, besides Harry, he was a brave one.

Harry shook his head, "No, we were just going to go as friends or something. Are you going? You are welcome to come with us," Harry said. He liked having Luna around; she had such a different interesting point of view on things, even if sometimes it was a bit wacky or extreme.

"Thanks..." Paige said, taking the envelope and opening it carefully before reading it over.

Luna had started to feel some new things after reaching young womanhood, like feelings for a certain Mr. Potter. "Well I wouldn't want to intrude" she smiled and looked at her homework, causing the smile to disappear. "Besides, I have homework to do" she sighed. "Whose the letter from" she asked Paige.

"You wouldn't be intruding. I'd like it if you came" Harry said, giving Luna a warm smile. Of course, he only had friend feelings for Luna, but they were much open for development.

"He can't do that..." Paige said, her eyes widened as the letter slipped from her hands onto the table, it was from her father.

It read:

Dear Paige,

As you know, I am well acquainted with a certain Mr. Lucius Malfoy being his colleague and all. I've taken the liberty of arranging a get together with you and his son in the form of a wedding. Take some time this year and get to know Mr. Malfoy at school. The wedding will take place shortly after school ends.

Her father had handwritten it all and signed it at the bottom.

"This is crazy!" Paige exclaimed angrily.


	2. The Propsal

Luna didn't need to reach and read the letter because at the moment a certain Mr. Malfoy stormed into the library. Over the summer his features had become more chiseled and defined. His pale face was reddened by anger; by the looks of it he had received a similar letter as he was now waving it around in Paige's face and shouting. "Is this some kind of a joke" she accused her. "You think your funny putting idea's in the heads of other well I won't have it" he continued to rant and yell until the library finally hushed him. He quieted down and stood across the table. "Any words to say for yourself" he almost sounded as if threatening her. The young Mr. Draco Malfoy stood with his muscular arms (from playing Quittich) crossed over his chest and breathing in and out rather rapidly. He was much more mature looking then last year, definitely more of a man then a boy.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked angrily, standing up and facing Draco. She shoved her own letter in his face. "I got one too. Apparently our fathers set this up. I had nothing to do with it, and if you are going to accuse me I'll punch you in the face" She said, angered by this, but sounding quite calm. It probably sounded slightly funny, Paige threatening to punch Draco, but she disregarded the rule and would punch him the instant he said anything she didn't like. She had more strength than more people credited her for. When she wanted to hurt someone, she did. She was very persistant like that.

Harry looked between Draco and Paige; he had no idea what was going on. He didn't have a chance to read the letter or even ask. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Your little friend's father thinks it's funny, Potter" Draco spat. Luna looked slightly confused, but it might have just been her looking natural. "What's funny?" Luna asked. Draco gave her a funny look, "oh look Loony Lovegood found some friends" he gave a half-cocked grin. Luna felt hurt but pushed those feelings back. "Well" Draco continued, "I plan on remaining single and that includes getting married" Draco slammed his fist on the table before turning on his heel and storming out the door.

"Good! I don't plan on getting married any time soon! Especially not to someone like you" Paige retorted, watching Draco as he left. Harry choked a bit, "What? Marriage? What are you talking about Paige?" Harry asked, looking at Paige like she was utterly crazy.

"This" Paige said, throwing the letter in anger at him and Luna.

Luna picked up the letter and started to read it. She made a funny face, "Gross" she commented, "who would want to marry that Graffoter." At this point Draco was already half way to the Slytherin Common Room and fuming with anger.

He looked at Luna, "Graffoter?" he questioned. Harry read the letter from next to Luna. "That's crazy! They can't make you marry him, can they?"

"I don't plan on marrying. Not at the end of this year, actually, not ever." Paige crossed her arms, taking her seat again at the table.

Luna giggled at the thought that Harry didn't know what a Graffoter was but struggled it off. "Your too young to get married" she said flatly. At that same moment that line was crossing Mr. Malfoy's mind as he tossed around a small snitch. "I can't marry her, she's a Gryffen-dork" she spat, talking to himself in the empty room.

"You can get married at any age, Luna." Paige thought for a few moments, "The only thing you need is parental permission. What a coincidence, my father's the one who wants me to do this!" She rolled her eyes then groaned in frustration. "I can't marry him. He's a Slytherin..." She struggled for words, "Jerk!"

She picked up the letter and ripped it up, "I'm not doing it. I'm just not."

"Can't you talk to your father? Maybe he'll reconsider" Harry suggested/

"He doesn't reconsider these things. He gives the orders and makes sure they are followed through with." Paige told Harry, it was sad but true.

Luna looked shocked at the news. "Why would parents want to get rid of their children" Luna asked in a very serious tone. Sometimes her hair color reflected her personality a little too much. She cocked her head and stared, not blinking, waiting for an answer. "And why would your father be such a non reconsidering person especially when he wants you to marry a prat like Draco" she said.

Draco was just totally angry with his father. "How could he do this to me? How" he shouted. "Doesn't he think I suffered enough" he groaned, "I mean come on. Why would he want me to get married, what could his reason be" he ranted.

"He wants to marry me off to some pureblood so I don't have the chance to marry someone from a muggle family. My family has known Draco's family forever. I guess we're sort of the opposite of Romeo and Juliet. Our families want us together, but we want to stay apart" Paige scoffed, knowing how true that was.

"That's crazy. Why doesn't your dad just find some other pureblood for you to marry/ anyone is better than Malfoy"

Harry pointed out.

Paige thought for a moment, she was desperate and her mind was clouded, that's why she did this next. "Harry...will you marry me?" She asked, sounding serious, but they probably thought it as a joke. She really was desperate, if she was going to ask one of her good friends to marry her.

"Wha--what? Paige, you're over reacting. I know I said anyone, but I didn't mean me..." Harry said.

Luna looked to Paige; she had no clue who Romeo and Juliet were. Then nodded to agree with Harry that anyone was better then Draco but started chocking on her own spit when one of her best friends ask her crush to marry them. "Oh my god" Luna spat. She gave her friend the eye. She knew how she felt.


	3. Hogsmaede and Questions

Harry and the Arranged Marriage.

KatieER- No it is not a charmed cross over. That's what I thought when my friend told me about her character, but it is just a name . Maybe my next fanfic will be a Charmed one. For now I am stuck on Potter.

Note to my fan: Thank you so much for your review. It makes me so happy when I get them, please don't be afraid to post improvements for me. It will help me grow as a writer.

Special thanks to Mayflower (that is my friend's nickname) for helping me write such a fantastic fanfiction!

P.S- I am adding another chapter before tomorrow night.

Paige looked at Luna, kind of snapping back to reality. "Oh, sorry." She said to Luna, remembering now that

Luna had a thing for Harry. "I didn't mean it" She said with a sigh.

"Its okay, I know how desperate you must be." Harry said with a grin, sort teasing her. "I'm sorry, you were just the only one here and I realized,.." She sighed again, "I don't know what I was thinking"

Luna could have tackled Paige at that moment of almost slipping her little secret. See the only reason she

didn't is because she was smart enough to know that Paige could have taken her on. Luna tried to change the subject. "So do you guys

know anything about the Poly Juice Potion" she wondered, "that way I could go with you to Hogsmeades" she grinned. She had no idea

about Harry's adventure in second year with that.

Paige scoffed and grinned. "Harry knows quite a bit about that actually" She said.

Harry scratched the back on his head, "Hermione made some in our second year, during that whole 'Chamber of Secrets' thing.

Ron and I posed as Crabbe and Goyle to get information out of Malfoy. It was nothing big" Harry explained, being much too

modest about it all.

Paige and Harry both used experience and knowledge to help Luna with her essay as best as they could.

Soon after, they were all walking with the rest of the people to Hogsmeades.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Paige asked, looking between her two friends.

"How about to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested/

Luna shrugged. "Sure, a nice butter beer would be really good around now" she smiled. Sighing, she followed

her friends where ever they went.

Meanwhile, sitting in a dark corner of The Three Broomsticks sat Mr. Malfoy with his two goones, Crabbe and Goyle. They were

laughing at an obviously drained Draco. "It's not funny in the lease" she snapped.

"Good" Paige said with a nod and led them to the Three Broomsticks. Right when Paige walked in, she

groaned and turned to the others, "Heh...maybe we should go somewhere else, I don't like butter beer /that/ much" She said

nervously.

"Oh come on Paige. Me and Luna want butter beer" Harry said, turning Paige around and pushing her gently into the room all the

way. Harry looked over, seeing Draco, "That's why you wanted to leave so much" Harry said, grinning slightly.

"Luna and I" Luna corrected. She was a grammar freak in that way, showing a small side that Hermione might

show. Just as Luna noticed Draco she decided to be a good friend. "Erm... we could get butter beer another time" she grinned and

suggested.

Draco was too into his conversation to notice Paige but just her luck, one of his goones pointed her out to him. Draco immediately stood

up and walked over to her. He almost had a relieved look on his face. "Erm.. Paige, can I speak to you" he said raising his eyebrow,

"alone."

"Right" Harry said to Luna, he didn't really care about his grammar.

Paige paused for a moment before turning to Draco. "Yeah, I guess" She answered. She didn't see the harm in talking to him.

Harry looked at Paige, muttering a 'have fun' to her before looking at Luna. "C'mon. Lets get some butter beer, we'll order you

one, Paige" Harry said, before gently pulling Luna up to the counter, leaving Draco and Paige alone.

Luna followed Harry to the counter and blushed slightly when he touched her arm. "So this is really weird"

she said making small talk. Meanwhile Draco was trying to paste the words together in his head. "Want to have a seat" he asked, pulling

out a chair and sitting down himself. "See I have a plan" he explained. "What if we pretended to get along and then maybe they wouldn't

want us together or something like we get in a fight and they can't make us" he wasn't sure if he was making sense.

Harry ordered 3 butter beers and paid for them, giving one to Luna once they got them. He nodded, "I'll

say." He agreed.

Paige said down across from him and listened to him. She blinked a few times, trying to follow him plan. "You know, you aren't

the best at making plans" She muttered, almost to herself but loud enough to hear. "They'll probably make us go through with

it faster if we 'pretend to get along' "

Luna smiled and took the butter beer.

"Thank you" she smiled, since he paid it was only polite.

Draco's temper was getting the best of him again. "So what do you

suggest" he said raising his voice ever so slightly but not enough to

make a scene. "I can't do it, I just can't" he told her.

"No problem" Harry said with a smile as he

took a swig of his butter beer. He looked at Luna, glancing

every few minutes back at Draco and Paige.

Paige pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I suggest

we fight back. They can't us get married" She said. She

looked at him, rolling her eyes, "Do you actually think I /want/

to get married? And to you?" She scoffed.

Luna saw Harry glance at Paige ever

few minutes and drank her butter beer, Finally she had to ask,

"Harry can I ask you something" she needed an answer for peace of

mind.

"Hell No" Draco responded, "but you do know they /can/ make us

get married and probably will unless we do something" he told her.

"You know my father, well you don't but--" he was just to confused.

He put his head in his hands and sighed from stress.


	4. The conversation and feelings

Harry nodded, "Yeah, shoot" he said, turning his attention to Luna. He hoped she wasn't going to ask him if he liked Paige or something like that. He was just slightly worried, wouldn't be too good for Draco or Paige to leave them alone.

"I know him better than you think" Paige told Draco, looking over at him. "My father's a lot like yours. When he wants something, he gets it no matter what" She sighed, that scared her slightly. She knew how her father was. This was just a business deal to her father he probably didn't even think of her as his daughter right now.

Luna winced. "Do you like Paige" she asked. Yes, Sir Harry Potter was correct in his assumption. She knew it was a bit awkward but she needed to know. "Yes our father's are a lot of like, Miss Matthews" Draco responded, "but what are we going to do about it" he hadn't lifted his head.

Harry almost spit out his butter beer, he was right. "N---no. Of course not. Well, I mean, I like her as a friend but nothing more" Harry said with a shake of his head. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You can call me Paige" Paige told Draco. She wasn't particularly fond of her last name. She shrugged, "What /can/ we do about it?" She said, correcting him almost.

Luna shrugged, "I was just wondering because you look at her enough" she responded slyly. "I was just erm-- wondering". She wasn't about to tell him that she liked him and felt jealous of her friend, oh that would be the day. "Well Paige" Draco said looking up this time, "what do you think we could do about it" he lifted a brow. He didn't like the fact she corrected him.

" I was just wondering what was going on with her and Draco..." Harry said. He was surprised that neither of them had made a scene or stormed out. Paige usually didn't bother correcting people, but seriously, who would miss a chance to correct 'The Draco Malfoy' or as some liked to call him, 'The Prince of Slytherin'. "I don't know. Find someone else pureblood to get married to," she told him.

Luna sighed; it was a sigh of relief. "True, it is rather surprising" she said. It was truly amazing but you could tell that Draco was suppressing the urge. Draco cringed. It wasn't only the thought of marrying her, it was getting married in general, "but I don't want to" he whined like a little child, then cleared his throat. "It would be unethical," he pronounced.

You could tell Paige was as well, if they weren't in the middle of the whole place, she probably would have tackled him to the ground already, but she restrained herself rather well.

"Yeah. I'd have guessed a big fight would have broken out or something," Harry agreed with her.

Paige scoffed, "More unethical than this?" She questioned with sarcasm. "Well then I don't see how we're going to solve this"

She said simply, crossing her arms.

"Well then what is the point in talking if your not going to help?" he grumbled. He was getting rather upset by the situation.

Luna looked to Harry and smiled, "I think it would be amusing," she giggled at the thought of the two of them fighting. "I bet Paige would win if anything happened" she concluded aloud.

"I'm trying!" She snapped at him. She was getting rather annoyed with him. "You are the one who wanted to talk." Harry laughed, "It would definitely be entertaining" he commented. "She'd definitely win, I've experienced her when she's mad, first hand"

"That really sucks for you" Luna told him. "I would never want to see her mad" she wanted to tell Harry how she felt but she didn't see it as the right time. He probably didn't think of her that way away. I mean why would he?

Draco mumbled under his breath, "well I told you what I thought and you just-- err... women are so aggravated, this is why I don't want to marry you" he blurted out,

Harry laughed, "Well we became friends eventually as you can see" Harry explained. "Now its just a

Funny memory" He added. Luna was quite nice, he didn't see why they couldn't be more than friends, but he didn't know what she thought.

"Well men are cold hearted rude git" She retorted, "That's why I don't want to marry you," She said smoothly, almost mocking what he had said.

Luna shook her head and took another sip of her butter beer. "Still, I would hate to ever be the person she was angry with" she smiled and looked around, her dreamy expression upon her face. If only he would make the first move because she wasn't bold enough to.

Draco's mouth fell open. "How dare you talk to me like that?" he sounded flabbergasted, like no one ever talked to him like that before. Actually to be truthful, he found it almost intriguing.

"Yeah, it's not all that fun" Harry said, sipping his butter beer. He watched Luna, wondering what she was thinking when she had that dreamy expression.

"Well, I dared" Paige said simply, but she had a smirk on her face. She felt slightly accomplished and quite pleased with herself.

Draco looked at her, mouth still gapped. He found her interesting at that moment. He liked a challenge, he wanted her. As a bride? No way, but as someone he could actually compete with, someone worthy. He grinned, "You have your fun," he said, "but don't be too daring".

Luna seemed to Snape back into reality. "They've been talking for a while," she said, giving a nervous laugh. "I wonder what's going on," she sounded truly interesting in that, but really she was making conversation.

Paige had that effect on people. She liked seeming desirable in that way. Maybe it just made her feel more wanted that she usually was in her own home.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about me," She said with sarcasm as she returned the grin, sitting back in her chair.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose they are plotting or something no how to get out of the marriage" He said. The last thing he thought was that they were actually getting along. He drank some of his butter beer, thinking about it while he looked at Luna.


	5. Bad thoughts

Draco just stared at the girl. She was obviously off her rocker. "Your insane" she said leaning his chair on the back two legs. He sighed heavily and rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. He was just really stressed and wanted to be no in this situation. It was just horrid.

Luna shrugged at Harry's comment and then nodded. "Probably" she said, wondering what Harry would look like with his shirt off. 'Well he plays Quittich so he has to have a great-- OH GOD! What am I thinking' she stopped thinking about it, or tried but the image, not that it was a bad one. 'I must look stupid just staring at him, imaging his shirt off' she thought while quickly looking away. Having been staring at him, she finished off the rest of her butter beer, while looking anywhere but at Harry.

"And you can't take a joke. We're even," Paige said simply, smirking slightly. She didn't want to be in this situation either and not with Draco.

'You okay?" Harry asked, putting his butter beer down and looking at her curiously. Why was she avoiding eye contact with him? He couldn't find a logical explanation unless suddenly she just hated looking at him.

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I can't take a joke can I?" he mocked. He laughed, causing him to almost loose his balance and fall over. Embarrassed, his cheeks turned ever so slightly red. Draco decided that is was better for a chair to rest on four legs. "Well what is your idea of a joke, must not be that funny" he tried to be serious and act like everything was normal.

Luna looked to Harry, snapping out of her fantasy world. "Huh? Oh err-- yeah," she said giving a nervous giggled. How could she hate him? That would never happen. 'How is it going to be spending so much time with someone you like? Well that could only be hard and end in heartbreak' she thought to herself.

Paige laughed at Draco as she saw him fell. "You know. Chairs /are/ supposed to be on four legs." She said, joking around though. She held back her laughter when she saw him trying to be serious. "No, that was funny" She told him.

Well that scratched out Harry's theory of her suddenly hating him. He smiled at her, "Good" He said simply, picking up his butter beer and drinking some. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Luna. It was a bit awkward just him and her there.

"Oh yes, Ha" Draco responded coldly but full of sarcasm. Actually he himself was holding back laughter at his own stupidity. Yes, Draco was odd like that. His emotions were really mixed.

Luna felt that is was awkward with just him and her. "So... how's Quittich season going" she asked. Oh god, now she was thinking about it again. She slowly banged her head against the cold bar table and repeated this a few times before sitting back up straight and rubbing the now red spot in the middle of her forehead.

"Are you going to keep the chair on all four legs now?" Paige questioned, raising her eyebrows at Draco. "Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, just teasing a bit though, she smirked slightly.

"Its good" Harry said with a firm nod. He tilted his side tot he side slightly, wondering why in the world she was banging her head. 'A--are you sure you're okay Luna?"

"Oh yes, Draco will be a good boy this time" he said glaring at her. Sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass. "Draco learned his lesson" he said, "wait, why in blood hell am I talking in the third person?" he asked no one in particular. "Good lord, now I am talking to myself, you make me bloody insane women" he looked directly at Paige for the last part.

Luna stopped rubbing the spot on her head and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine" she acted as if it was normal to just start hitting your head on a bar table in the middle of a conversation. Then again, this is Miss loony Luna Lovegood we are talking about.

Paige laughed. Yeah/why/ was he talking in the third person? She really didn't even know why, she wouldn't talk the third person. "No, I think you've done that by yourself, Malfoy" Paige said with a laugh.

"Is there a reason why you were hitting your head on the table?" Harry asked curiously. The only person he had ever known to do something like that was Dobby the house elf, but of course Luna wasn't a house elf and she certainly wasn't like Dobby.

Draco sighed and looked at Paige. "No! You... your evil" he stuttered. "Ah! She's going to get me" he pretended to be scared put then put a blank expression on his face and sipped his drink slowly. Oddness.

"Erm... not" she lied and wasn't really good at it but she didn't want to tell him the truth. She knew he would know she was laughing. "It's embarrassing and you would laugh" she sighed.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm evil?" She asked scoffing lightly. "I'm not the one in Slytherin," She said, even though she knew he was pretending.

"C'mon. You can tell me the truth Luna" Harry insisted, looking at Luna. He didn't think he would ever laugh at Luna because of something she was thinking.

"Yes you are evil, just look at you. You could make a perfect Slytherin, if it wasn't for the fact you like to hang out with non purebloods but your hot enough so that could make up for it, if you know the right people" Draco winked at her.

"No Harry" Luna said, "I don't know if I can tell you because it was something or someway I was thinking about you" she said hoping to keep her thoughts in her head.

Paige practically choked when she heard him. '"Excuse me?" She asked, staring at him now. "I hope you were making a joke..." She muttered. She wasn't particularly used to compliments, sarcasm was the only way she handled them.

"Please, tell me? It can't be that bad Luna" Harry said. He shrugged, "Fine, if you don't want to, you don't have to" He said, sighing slightly in disappointment.

Draco sighed, "women" he was very blunt. "Your all just..." he searched for words but found none but, "insane," he finished. How can she not take a compliment? Bloody women were just too confusing.

Luna sighed, giving in seeing as how he was disappointed. She hated disappointing people. "Ok, ok, but promise you won't laugh or run away screaming." It sounded funny yes, but she was totally serious.

""How am I insane?" Paige inquired curiously, looking at him. She would have just said thanks to Draco but she felt like being sarcastic and making him think she was even crazier than he already thought she was.

Harry looked at her, his face lighting up a bit. "Really?" He questioned. He smiled at her, "I promise, okay?" He said. He was really curious now since she was being all serious like.

Draco just stared at her and then he shook his head, "because you're a woman and you're all bloody insane" he was loosing his marbles. 'This chick is crazy', he thought to himself.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and blurted out, "IwasThinkingaboutYouWithYourShirtOff" she said it really quickly and in one breath, and then she opened her eyes to see his reaction. She hoped he would run away thinking she was crazy, like half the school.

Paige scoffed. "No, you are insane for thinking all of us are insane" Paige said folding her arms. "Tell me, if I'm so insane then why are you still sitting here talking to me? Hmmm?" Paige asked.

Harry stared at her. At first he couldn't figure out what she said then it registered in his brain. He blinked a few times. "Wi--without my shirt on?" He questioned.


End file.
